


Just a Snack?

by arizonia1



Series: Tales of Kiran [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Not much plot just Pocky, The Pocky Game, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: Kiran likes to tell her Heroes of various "holidays" of her world. Today is no different.





	Just a Snack?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pocky Day! Though it's a tad late.... haha

Kiran was always a mystery, that much was always sure. Stahl spoke of her singing putting him to sleep, Sharena always gazed in wonder as she summoned yet another Hero, Jaffar was intrigued by her mystical rectangle always blinding him when she pointed it at him, Inigo more confident as she danced with him, and many other stories to boot. Most of her allies said her mysteriousness came from her being of yet another world, far away from even the furthest Outrealm, others said it was because she was from a future time. Regardless, her company and tactical prowess were much appreciated.   
  
There were many days were Kiran would tell her trusted teams to take a break from training. Usually this was because Odin had asked she tell a story, or Ryoma invited her to personally spar with him, or perhaps Sonya drug her away to go shopping along with Oboro and Leon. Other times it’s because she personally got huffed at how obsessed the Heroes were with fighting and just wanted a day off. Today in particular was one of those days where she had just simply asked everyone to “chill”.   
  
“Everyone!” Kiran declared at the top of the stairs of the main hall. “I have an announcement!”   
  
All her present heroes turned to attention and ceased chatting amongst themselves. Kiran was standing alone but with a small box in her hand. It was red and had a picture of many little sticks on it. It looked like a box of sweets. She turned her head to see if everyone was truly watching her.   
  
“Thank you. As you may know, today is a special day in my world. A holiday of sorts.” She paused and retrieved a stick from her box. “Today is known as ‘Pocky Day’. A celebration of these delightful biscuits covered in creme.”   
  
Murmurs were heard throughout the crowd for the most part, but one could see Gaius trying to make his way forward in intrigue.   
  
Kiran held up her Pocky stick. “As today is a celebration of this treat, I have decided to hold a game. May all my Heroes currently in Support of another step up towards the base of the stairs? This is for you.”   
  
A good chunk of heroes stepped up towards their Summoner. Among them was Marth and Tiki, Gaius and a reluctant Reinhardt, Eliwood and Lyn (Roy could be seen gagging in the background), Ike and a disinterested Soren, Chrom and the ever shy Olivia, Sully and Stahl, Ryoma and Xander, and the male Robin all on his own. As they all made their way up to the front of the hall, Kiran herself descended down the stairs, munching on her treat as she went. She watched as all her units in Support lined up in their respective pairs. A smile creeped up on Kiran’s lips as she started picking out more sticks of Pocky to hand to at least one person of the pair before returning to the first step of the stairs.   
  
“This game is referred to as the ‘Pocky Game’. Your goal is to slowly chew and get as close to your partner’s mouth without dropping the Pocky, looking away in shame, or it breaking. Whoever breaks away first, or has the shorter end of the stick, loses!” Kiran let out a soft giggle at her final statement.   
  
A blend of looks of mortification and disinterest crossed the participants. Meanwhile towards the back Anna was starting to take bids on who would win and lose, or end in tie. At the same time Kiran instructed all of the ones who had been handed a stick to lightly press it between their lips, and there was no backing out. She herself also walked up to Robin and smiled as he did as he was told.   
  
“Now.” Kiran begins. “On the count of three you begin. And no cheating, Gaius. One. Two. Three!”   
  
After her declaration, the “couples” started to work on the game, some with more fervor than others. Marth and Tiki took it quite slowly, not understanding quite what they were doing. Each lightly nibbled their way down the Pocky as they slowly inched closer, their noses lightly bumping each other. Tiki seemed to enjoy this little game as she was so CLOSE to kissing her precious Marth, and wished to savor every moment as the Pocky was whittled away by the both of them.   
  
Gaius, on the other hand, had to practically restrain himself from devouring the chocolate right in front of his face. Reinhardt knew what this was leading to and made no effort to lean down and make Gaius’ life easier, and instead just waited for the biscuit to break. To which it did as Reinhardt lightly nudged his jaw in such a way that the stick snapped right at the base where the chocolate ended. Gaius was only slightly disappointed as Rein was being as difficult as ever with him, but at the sametime he got the chocolate to himself.   
  
Eliwood stared awkwardly at Lyn as she slowly bit her way through the biscuit. Random thoughts were flowing through his mind as he pondered his situation. Was he supposed to also nibble at it? How does he keep it from breaking? Roy was getting disgusted by his father about to kiss someone wasn’t he? Is that Lyn’s nose nudging against his? Yes, yes it was because now her lips are lightly brushing his and… right. The game. Eliwood didn’t even get a single bite he was so confused and now Lyn was kissing him. Well, could be worse.   
  
Ike was disappointed that Soren was still trying to read his book while they were participating in this charade. To be fair, he couldn’t give two figs either, but at least he showed half-interest. If the small strategist wasn’t about to take his share of the Pocky, Ike would just eat it himself. Though, he wasn’t quite as fond of the taste of chocolate as some of the others. He was more into savory tastes than sweet. That, and this chocolate was a tad bitter, possibly intentionally so. Either way, Ike watched as he got closer and closer to Soren before he accidentally broke the stick. Whoops. There went that idea, and his win.   
  
Chrom and Olivia didn’t even have a chance to try as the dancer was so shy. She nervously took a single nibble before turning away and covering her beet red face. So many people were watching, including her own son and daughter, she couldn’t do it! Chrom was more upset at how nervous his wife was compared to the fact the Pocky was now sitting at his feet, mostly untouched.   
  
Sully and Stahl didn’t care much for the point of the game in of itself. Sully wanted to win, and Stahl wanted the chocolate so they both just stuck a good chunk of the biscuit in their mouth and jerked their heads down to break it in half. By luck in of itself Sully got the bigger piece, but at the same time she had less chocolate since she had the uncoated side. No big deal, she won and Stahl was eating, again.   
  
Last of the Hero only couples was Xander and Ryoma. They were glaring daggers at each other as they both bit down on the Pocky slowly. Outdoing the other was always part of them, and today was no different. Xander had the uncoated side of the Pocky, but he didn’t care, he was making slower movements so that if it broke, he’d have the bigger piece. Ryoma though was trying to unnerve his opponent by blazing through the treat. Though, in the end neither of them really won as their lips suddenly bumped against each other and the remaining sliver of Pocky dissolved upon their lips as well. Frankly, it was a little embarrassing since people were watching them kiss.   
  
Finally, Robin was shivering a little as his precious Kiran slowly bit at the Pocky. He was too flustered to even nibble himself. She edged closer, and closer, with confidence as well. He could hear his sister yelling at him to just do something already. Damn it, Robin hates it when she’s right. Carefully he took a nibble closer towards the Summoner. Her nose just barely touching his. Again, he bites and now he has to tilt his head a little. Kiran moved undeterred before she suddenly snaps the Pocky and leans back. Robin stares at the tiny piece of Pocky barely poking out of his mouth and back at Kiran.   
  
“I win.” She says with a giggle.


End file.
